


Blasting Through

by RandomFanNobodyLikes101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And melting, Awkward reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gaster Blaster amalgamate?, Gaster isnt good, He scary, Might be smut, Multi, Or don't, Read, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Gaster Blaster, Reader technically isn't and amalgamate, Tall Reader, Your goopy, have fun, i cant tag, probably not, they're just goopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanNobodyLikes101/pseuds/RandomFanNobodyLikes101
Summary: Many years ago, Monster kind was sealed underground.But then Frisk came along and saved them.However, after finding out about the few Monsters who weren't trapped under Mt. Ebbot, Frisk is determined to help them out of their prison, no matter what is takes. But of course, nothing is ever simple, is it?The nightmares you've been having recently are all just a mess. Darkness, and a single warped voice calling out to you. Whatever the person is saying escapes your memories, though, and all you can remember is two hands shooting out of the never-ending darkness to try and grab you. It soon becomes more apparent that these nightmares hold a deeper meaning, however, when a child comes to the mansion, bringing a few monsters along with them.Why do the human child, and the two skeleton monsters, seem so familiar?And why is your magic slowly turning into a shade of purple?Sorry for the crappy summary thing.





	Blasting Through

Today had been stressful.   
Within four hours, Toriel had been expected to bring Frisk to five meetings, all after the other. Said meetings were mostly about Monster rights, what they could do, how to use their magic, what souls are, how do they work, how little magic they could use, what types of magic are there, and the list continues.   
And Frisk and Toriel had already answered these questions in previous meetings, all of which were almost the same, but involved other people.

Worse yet, they didn't seem to understand that souls were the very culmination of a person. A soul, was everything that made a person unique. It, in a sense, is the person. This information flew right over their heads, however, and they continued asking if she could pull them out and show them their souls. And no, she wouldn't pull her own out and let them touch it. Why humans with such high positions is society are so stupid is beyond her understanding,

And even worse? They still had one more meeting to attend. This one, however, involved a few mages. Toriel hoped that the whole thing wasn't just more information about monster rights, and questions about souls, or how Frisk broke the barrier (Toriel was pretty sure the mages knew the answer to that, anyway).  
If there were any questions about those subjects, she was sure she would react in an unpleasant manner.

 

_______________________________

 

 

For whatever reason, it had been requested that Toriel and Frisk came alone. Frisk had immediately rejected the idea, sending an email back, stating that they would only come if Undyne and Asgore could come as well. And while Toriel was strongly against Asgore being anywhere near her child, she still had to admit that it was a good idea (Asgore and Undyne could defend the four of them quite easily, if the need arises).

So, right now, the lot of them were sitting at a round table. They sat on one side, while two humans and two mages sat on the other. Despite there only being two mages, Toriel still felt uneasy. It had been mages who'd forced her kind under a mountain for thousands of years, unable to see sunlight or the stars. And before that they had killed half of the Monster population.   
She stared at them quietly, Frisk sitting in her lap and doing the same. Undyne sat to her left, and Asgore to her right. After a moment, one of the humans stood up and cleared his throat.

"S-So! Uhm, firstly, we are terribly sorry for calling you all here in such short notice! As for why we called you here! It's. . . It's about the- it's regarding the very few monsters that, uh, weren't sealed underground with the rest of your kind. T-that isn't meant to be offensive, if it is, I was just-"

Undyne huffed and slammed her hands on the table. The force behind her action created thin cracks on the wooden surface. Surprisingly, Undyne hadn’t destroyed the table.

"Dammit! Just get to the point! What about them?!"

Toriel sighed.

"Undyne. Calm yourself"

The fish monster just muttered under her breath as she slid back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.  
The human that had been previously speaking was now silent, staring at the cracks on the table. He was pale, sweating, and swaying, looking ready to faint. The female Mage stood up with an irritated huff.

"Yes, we should just get to the point. As you know, not all Monsters were forced into the underground. Most of those who weren't were slaughtered. However, even fewer weren't. They were spared, in a sense. Though some would argue that what happened to them was far worse than being sealed under a mountain."

At this, Asgore frowned. He clenched his jaw before speaking up,  
"What, pray tell, could be worse than being trapped under a mountain? Having to breathe stuffy air every day, for years? Having no sunlight to warm your skin, and no stars to gaze at with loved ones? Being afraid to have children, with the knowledge that a cave-in could kill them? So what is it that could be considered worse?"

Ella (her name, according to the tag on her shirt) regarded him in silence, a frown of her own tugging at her lips. She sat down, and glared at Asgore. The man next to her stood up, sighing quietly. He continued what she had left off.

"The few Monsters that had survived the war, and remained in the surface, were given to a Mage. His last name, is Spade, while his first is unknown to anyone but him. Mr. Spade was tasked with experimenting on the Monsters given to him, to find whatever weaknesses he could. This way, if the barrier was ever broken, he could use these weaknesses to kill them all. However, he . . . Grew attached to the Monsters given to him. Experiments were still conducted, though he made no further attempts at finding any weaknesses. Mr. Dreemurr, how long is a Mage's lifespan?"

Asgore paused for a moment, staring at the wall.

"I'm not sure what the exact number is. . . But aren't they like Monsters, in that regard? Unless they've had a child, they do not age? Or has that changed?"

The man, Steven (again, the name tag), hummed quietly. 

"It has. These days, when a Mage is born, they do live for a long period of time. Two hundred years, is the shortest. But Mr. Spade was born thousands of years ago. He ages like a monster does."

At this point, the human boy had stood up again.

"Y-yes! And, uh, Mr. Spade has never been romantically interested in anybody! So, he's never- h-he has no children!"

Undyne frowned. She huffed angrily after a moment, still not understanding what they were trying to say. Normally, she would have caught on quickly, but currently, she was fucking tired, and needed coffee. Or tea. One of the two. 

"So?! The fuck does a Mages life span have to do with anything!?"

Toriel chewed on her bottom lip. If she understood correctly, then she was going to be having yet another confrontation, with a far stronger mage. She hesitated before speaking up,

"This Mage. . . Mr. Spade, was it? He's still alive, isn't he?"

Ella nodded.

"Yes. And while all the Monsters from the war have died, a few of them have had children. Around eight Monsters are still in that mansion of his. Maybe less, I'm not sure"

Toriel clenched her teeth, while Frisk felt a surge of determination.  
They were going to save those Monsters. They didn’t care how many times they died, how many loads there would be. They promised Sans they wouldn’t Reset, so loading wasn’t breaking that promise. It didn’t matter how long it took. Those Monsters were going to go free. They were determined to make sure of that.


End file.
